As display devices that display image signals, there exist various display devices, such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), an LCD, a PDP, an organic EL (Electroluminescence), and a projector.
For example, regarding a PDP, a method of suppressing the generation of a false contour by calculating the intensity of light entering each retina position at the time the line of sight follows a moving pixel on a display screen and, from output data thereof, generating new sub-field data has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-39864